A network may include a number of network infrastructure components. The network infrastructure components may communicate with each other using various protocols. Each network infrastructure component may forward packets to enable network infrastructure components to communicate that do not have a direct connection.
Overtime, network infrastructure components may go offline and new network infrastructure component may go online As network infrastructure components go on or offline, the routes that packets need to traverse may change.